


We'll Save Them

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comforting Jace Herondale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sick Magnus Bane, Warlock Blight, Warlock Illness, Warlock Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For TheLightwoodBane on Pregnant Magnus Prompts
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	We'll Save Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLightwoodBane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheLightwoodBane).



> prompt: "Do you know the warlock illness that is caused by the blight?So maybe a fic in which Alec is just so stressed out because not only has to worry about *possible spoiler* Max and Rafael but he also has tu deal with Magnus gping through the illness while pregnant with a baby girl. Maybe oy they know about her or just a small portion of their family...or everuone does.Idm about the last part"

“Daddy?”

Alec looked up and saw his two sons staring at their parents in concern. He smiled and gestured for the boys to come. Both of his boys ran towards their Daddy’s arms, burying their faces into his chest.

“Max, Rafa, I thought the two of you were asleep already?”

The boys looked at each other before they looked at Alec, tears in their little eyes.

“Daddy, is Papa and baby gonna be alright?”

Max nodded at his brother’s question and looked at his Daddy.

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. How was he supposed to answer a question like that, when he didn’t know the answer himself? He looked towards the object of their question and his heart broke a little more. This sickness that was spreading through the Warlock was taking a toll on Magnus. His fiancé was currently 22 weeks pregnant with their baby girl.

As soon as they had stepped into their loft, coming back from the LA Institute, the glamour had fallen and Magnus had collapsed into his arms. He was almost glad that the boys weren’t home when he did. His sister had brought them home after he asked her to drop them off. He had explained to her that he didn’t want to leave Magnus in his condition, and she had agreed.

The boys had immediately ran to their Papa when they came home .

Alec snapped out of it when he felt a tugging. He looked down and saw his phone in Rafael’s hands. He looked at them curiously and his young son turned his phone around to show that the family was on the way to the loft. Alec bit his lip. He didn’t know if he wanted everyone there. It could be good for the boys to be kept occupied by their family, but he didn’t want them to see Magnus this vulnerable.

He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring and sighed. He grabbed the boys by the hand and lead them to the living room. He lead them to the couches and sat them down. Going to the door, he looked through the eye piece and saw his family standing on the other side. He opened the door and his mother crashed into his arms. Alec buried his face into her shoulder, hugging her tightly before releasing her and leading everyone inside.

They sat on the various couches, after greeting the boys, and sitting in absolute silence. Jace cleared his throat before looking at his brother and parabatai.

“Is Magnus alright?”

Alec’s hands clenched and they could see the conflicted look in his eyes. Maryse grabbed one hand each of the boys and lead them to the room. It was already past midnight and boys’ bedtime. She placed a hand on her son’s shoulder as she walked past, Alec’s gratefulness shining in his eyes.

“As soon as we got home from LA, he passed out into my arms. The boys have asked me if he’s going to be alright, but I honestly don’t know the answer to that. In addition to the pregnancy, I just don’t know what’s going to happen from here on out”

Everyone was silent. The fact of reality came crashing on all of them. Magnus was a vibrant, powerful Warlock. He’s lived centuries and even lived through Valentine twice and the Mortal War. The fact that he could turn into a demon or die was too impossible to believe.

Jace rubbed at his Parabatai rune. He could feel all of Alec’s emotions. He couldn’t handle the fact that there was a real possible reason that he could lose Magnus. He didn’t want to fathom how much pain his Parabatai was in. He could lose both the love of his life and his unborn daughter. Jace swore to whatever angel that he wouldn’t let his brother-in-law die. Alec wouldn’t survive if Magnus died before him, taking their baby girl with him.

Jace stood up and went to sit next to his brother. He brought Alec’s head to his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He could feel Alec shaking with unshed tears in his eyes.

“Alec, Parabatai, I promise that no matter what we’ll find a way to save them. We know for a fact that you wouldn’t survive without him. We love Magnus too. We won’t let him go this easily we’re gonna fight and find a cure for him and the Warlocks”

Alec turned his body and buried his face into Jace’s shoulders as he finally let the tears fall. The rest of the family stood up and sat on the couch around the two. They hugged each other and stayed there for a few minutes. They had to find the cure. They wouldn’t let their favorite brother-in-law go so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that im doing these prompts justice cause i cant think anymore lol


End file.
